Every possible way
by Loveless Demon
Summary: Cody needs to get his life sorted out.He admits it. He's on T.V crushing on a girl while oh god...are those lips against his ear? Lol I don't know what to write for this summary, I haven't seen this show in ages but love these two. Ear Kissing Incident FTW! Cody is freaking out, Noah's perving and I'm lovin' it. Might do more if asked. I wanna write about cody in that deer get up.
1. Chapter 1

Cody needed to sort his life out, there he admitted it. He was on a tv show and crushing on a girl while liking being in the arms of a _boy_. It's not that he didn't like girls anymore it was just well...this felt..nice.

He knew who it was too, that smell of cinnamon and apples was a giveaway. He tried to move but the boys hand brought him closer so they were spooning ad oh god, was that- no that couldn't be..d- did Noah have a boner?

Oh god. ohgodohgodohgodoh- Oh! He clenched his eyes shut as Noah rubbed against him and moaned slightly into his ear, the noise going straight to his pants.

Think of...think of ducks having sex. Think of the terrible noise, think of...oh god he did it again.

When he wakes up he's going to murder me. He tried to wriggle free but the sensation of his dick rubbing against his pants was driving him crazy and by the pornographic whimpers leaving the sun kissed boys lips it was doing the same to him.

He felt lips against his ear and froze. A tongue came out and licked the shell before giving a gentle nibble, he stifled whimper of his own and froze again as he heard a husky chuckle.

"So you _are_ awake?" came Noah' voice and Cody gulped before nodding his head slightly, not knowing what else to do. Lips slid from his ear to his neck discreetly then back again, "When this challenge is over come see me. Go back to sleep, we've already been disqualified." Again Cody nodded and after feeling Noah's breath even out he too fell back asleep.

As the challenge ended Cody wok with a start, Noah's lips were on his ear again and they broke apart instantly. Noah looked to Cody with a smirk as the boy blushed, the other contestants either too tired or groggy to really notice.

"How'd you sleep Cody?" Noah said as he saddled up beside him in the cafeteria.

The boy gulped as he saw the questioning look in the gathered teen's eyes, their gazes going to him and then Noah.

"I- It was..good..thanks." he looked around and spotted Gwen but as he went to get up, Noah's hand clamped on his thigh, bringing him back down before travelling up his leg.

"We should hang out, it'll be fun." The dark haired boy purred and Cody bit his lip at the way the others eyes travelled up and down his frame as he gave a final rub of his thigh as he retracted his hand. "Unless you'd rather hang out with someone else?" The question caught him off guard slightly as Noah narrowed his eyes in Gwen's direction subtly.

Cody thought about it, Gwen wasn't interested and by the looks of it Noah was very much. "I don't mind hanging out with you." He said shyly.

Noah grinned wolfishly, "Great, I'll see you later."

As he left Cody noticed the table was deathly quiet and as he turned he found everyone looking at him.

"What?" he asked.

Duncan snickered, "Dude you are so screwed. And by the way Noah was looking at you; you'll be screwed in every possible way he can think of."

Cody gaped as the table seemed to agree with the statement, "Every possible way." Duncan said again; patting the boy on the shoulder with a perverse grin.

AN: This is meant to be an oneshot but if people want another chapter I might do it. I wrote this cos I was bored it's not great as I haven't watched the series in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** New chapter cos people's been sending PM's for a second, here you go. Read &amp; Review

* * *

Cody left as the others continued to make jokes at his expense, their jibes only making him more flustered as he caught sight of Noah by the window, the boys smirking as he waved him over.

He wasn't gay, this didn't make him gay, he told himself determinedly, he was just bored and no one else wanted to even hang out with him much less do... whatever it was Noah wanted to do. He wasn't gay, god he hoped he wasn't he hissed internally but as he followed Noah further into the woods and away from the camera's he knew he at least wasn't entirely straight, why else would h be willing to do this, boredom wasn't an excuse.

They continued on past the border where they knew the camera's ended, Chris had shown them the area when telling them of places they couldn't go, The host's cabin along with Chef's lay a little ways behind them, the two buildings sitting outside of the camera zone.

"Where are we going?" Cody asked, eyeing the woods cautiously as they travelled further in.

Noah smiled, stopping suddenly, "I didn't think you'd want to be seen by the world or found by Chris and Chef, we don't have any challenges today so I doubt they'll need us anyway."

"How do you know that?"

Tapping his nose, Noah advanced on the smaller boy, "A guy's gotta have his secrets. All that matters is that we're back before anyone really misses us."

Cody backed up a little at the mischievous glint in the others eye, his back hit a tree and Noah caged him in with his arms, his palms resting on either side of the smaller boys head.

He flinched as he felt lips go to his neck, gentle kisses working their way up to his right ear, "If you don't want me to do anything, you can push me away." The bronze boy whispered as he took Cody's hands and placed them on his chest, "Push me away any time you want me to stop and I will. Promise."

Getting a nod in return he continued laying kisses on the others skin, his hands sliding down to rest on Cody's hips, after awhile the boy began to relax, Noah would stop if he pushed him away, he promised he would, it's not like they were going to go far anyway so he should enjoy it, right? Gwen didn't want him but Noah did.

A warm hand came to lay on his tanned cheek and he leant into the touch, tilting his head to give Noah more access to his neck.

He felt Noah press against him, their bodies aligning as Noah slid a leg between Cody's, his knee rubbing against the boys crotch gently.

"H- have you done this before?" Cody breathed, his cheeks blazing red as he felt teeth sink into the skin on his neck before the other boy began to suck harshly, there'd definitely be a mark when they were finished.

Drawing away, brown eyes met teal, "No, you?"

Cody shook his head.

"Good." Noah breathed possessively as he sealed their lips together, his body now fully pressing against the geeks, causing him to be stood between the others legs, the action instantly drawing a hiss from both of them as he rubbed against him.

Cody was lost in the feel of Noah. He felt as if he were falling, his mind swimming with nothing but the cinnamon and apple scent of the others skin and the taste of his lips. His fingers, fanned out against the darker boys broad chest twitched as his lip was bitten, how could he push him away when everything felt so..good? His body burned with need and his blood sung in his veins as Noah pressed against him, firm body meeting his.

"I like you." The taller boy whispered as he drew back, "A lot."

Cody stared at him, a blush staining his tanned cheeks, "Really?"

Noah smirked, "Yeah." He breathed, leaning in, "I think you're amazing; your geeky but in a cute way and your hilarious."

Looking away, the brown haired boy smiled slightly, no one had ever called him amazing before. Noah liked him, he had said it straight to his face, but could he say the same? He still liked Gwen even though he knew it'd never be reciprocated. Maybe soon he'd be able to return Noah's affections, he hoped so, he didn't want it to seem like he was just using the other boy.

Long fingers touched his cheek, turning him to face Noah, "You're amazing." He said again with determination, kissing him softly.

Sweet kisses and touches were shared, those same two words being whispered against swollen lips.

They continued kissing for what seemed like hours; exploring each other with light touched above clothing, letting out breathy gasps and light moans. As Cody pressed back against Noah again the two meeting each other halfway in the rhythm they had established, the coiling in the pit of their stomachs became too much and with a final whimper, Cody came with a shiver, Noah biting him once more as he too met his end.

They stood like that for a moment, Noah now kissing his neck tenderly as their blood cooled beneath their skin.

Noah stepped away, face darkening with a blush when his eyes met Cody's.

The brown haired boy looked wrecked, irises blown and body still trembling; Noah smirked and kissed him gently.

Smiling shakily, Cody kissed him back. He really needed to get his life together he told himself as they fixed their clothes and mussed hair; Cody really needed to sort out his life; here he was on a tv show and crushing on a girl while he had just made out with a _boy. _Though he supposed it was nice being paid attention to, he shouldn't be so hung up it was by a guy. Noah liked him so maybe he could like him back eventually. He had enjoyed what they had been doing after all and Noah wasn't so bad in personality or looks.

"We should head back, I guess." Noah sighed, eyes looking at the mid day sun as if it had betrayed him. Cody nodded. "Though I'd really like it if we... uh.. Did this again or you know... hung out?"

The teal eyed boy smiled, he was getting embarrassed now? He chuckled mentally as he saw the others cheeks grow darker, "Sure... We can hang out when we get back if you want... maybe we could go swimming?"

"Sounds like a plan." The other said with a smirk, "Plus I get to see you in shorts."

Cody blushed scarlet and Noah laughed, his arm coming to lay across the others shoulder, "You're cute when you get flustered." He whispered before kissing his soundly.

This wasn't so bad, Cody thought as he returned the kiss. Noah's hand went to his, their fingers entwining as they began making their way back to camp.

This definitely wasn't so bad.

* * *

"So..." Duncan said with a smirk, his fork swirling in what Chef had presented them for dinner.

Cody raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Trent was the one to speak this time, "You and Noah, eh?"

"W- what?! No!" he hissed, eyes looking around the cafeteria, the whole table's eyes were on him in interest. Wasn't it convenient that Noah wasn't here, the boy choosing to read in their dorm instead.

"_Please_, Dude we know, everyone knows." Duncan sighed with an eye roll.

At the boys horrified face they took pity on him, "You guys vanish for awhile and then come back with hickeys, we're not that dumb." The punk informed him.

Cody's face darkened in embarrassment, "_Everyone?"_

"Everyone." Came Owen's reply from beside Trent and Cody turned Pale, if he meant everyone then... the girls knew and that meant Gwen knew. Heck, the whole world probably knew!

The blond patted his shoulder in sympathy, "It's fine dude, 's not the end of the world."

He guessed not, they had been spending a lot of time together in the last couple days, he had barely even thought of Gwen in that time so why was he so bothered now? She didn't want him in the first place. And so what if everyone else knew? It wasn't their business anyway.

He sighed in defeat though a small smile came to his face. What he did was his business, screw everyone else.

Owen grinned and continued shovelling the slop into his mouth happily.

* * *

The fire crackled merrily in the pit as everyone sat around it, chatting amongst themselves.

Cody made his way over, eyes going to Gwen cuddled up to Trent briefly before he shook his head, he needed to get over it, she was happy and he should be too.

"Hey, can I sit with you?" He asked timidly.

Brown eyes met his while a smirk crawled onto their owners lips, "Sure, Code."

Sitting down, Cody scooted closer to the brown haired boy, his hand touching the one Noah had lain on the ground to keep him steady. Noah's eyes went to him in question only receiving a smile in return.

He laced their fingers together, his shoulder bumping the others affectionately; Noah smirked before going back to his book.

Cody really needed to sort his life out; here he was on a tv show, getting over a girl while cuddling up to a boy. Though he supposed it didn't matter after all, this definitely wasn't so bad.

Tightening his hold on Noah's hand he lay his head on the others shoulder.

"Dude, Noah's actually smiling!" Duncan yelled.

Noah tore his gaze away from his book to glare at the punk, "Shut up!"

No, it wasn't bad at all.

* * *

**AN:** There we go. Review?


End file.
